Generally, each organic EL element forming a display panel using organic materials has a configuration where an anode as a transparent electrode, plural organic material layers including a luminescence layer, and a cathode formed of a metal electrode are sequentially laminated as thin films.
Beside the luminescence layer, the organic material layers include a layer such as a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer that are made of materials capable of transporting holes and are provided on the anode side of the luminescence layer, and a layer such as an electron transport layer and an electron injection layer that are made of materials capable of transporting electrons and are provided on a cathode side of the luminescence layer. Organic EL elements having configurations where these layers are combined in various manners have been proposed.
When an electric filed is applied to the organic EL element that has an organic material layer formed of a stacked layer body including the luminescence layer, the electron transport layer, and the electron hole transport layer, electron holes are injected from the anode and electrons are injected from the cathode. The organic EL element uses the luminescence that is emitted when these electrons and electron holes recombine in the luminescence layer, exciton is formed, and it is returned to the ground state. Sometimes the luminescence layer is doped with luminescence pigment as a guest material in order to improve luminescence efficiency and stably drive elements.
Recently, using phosphorescence material for the luminescence layer has been proposed besides fluorescence material. Based on statistics in terms of quantity physiochemistry, in the luminescence layer of the organic EL element the occurrence probability of singlet exciton and triplet exciton after recombination of the electron and the electron hole is considered 1:3. For this reason, based on comparative between fluorescence that emits luminescence by returning direct from the singlet state to the ground state and phosphorescence that emits luminescence by returning from the triplet state to the ground states, employing the phosphorescence is expected more to improve luminescence efficiency. The element employing phosphorescence due to the triplet exciton is expected to achieve luminescence efficiency of four times maximum of the element employing fluorescence due to the singlet exciton. As phosphorescence material, heavy-metalic complex such as platinum and iridium are cited and it is proposed that phosphorescence emission is possible at the room temperature due to heavy element effect.
These organic EL elements are expected as light sources and displays, and practical application is in the process of start at present. These organic EL elements have been variously improved to elongate drive life, increase luminescence, and decrease driving voltage.
For example, Patent Document 1 described below reports on an organic EL element that laminates an anode, a luminescence layer including a phosphorescence iridium complex material, an electron transport layer formed of organic compound, and a cathode to elongate drive life.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.